


Home

by yougivemea_heart_on



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Crack and Angst, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Modern Royalty, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Politics, Social Media, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougivemea_heart_on/pseuds/yougivemea_heart_on
Summary: You are just settling into your new life, but greed ruins everything.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and ratings will change as the story progresses.
> 
> Welcome to my overgrown one shot lmaoo
> 
> This story is not just the writing you see here, I have also made Spotify/Pintrest to accompany it. There will be links to it in story if its relative to the plot. Otherwise it's just something to listen to/look at afterwards/between uploads.
> 
> I am going to start a small commisions projects also so message me on tumblr for details, all links will be provided at the end.
> 
> Enjoy :)

**11.23.97**

 

You stood rigid, clutching your twins hand fiercely as the two of you stood in front of a group of pups and their parents.  The chaos and loud noises had you shrinking back into your eomma behind you, not used to so many things happening at once.

 

“what's wrong little one?” he asked as he held your shoulders in his comforting grip and bent down to your height.

 

“too loud, Eomma.” you complained, your brother clung tighter to you, sticking his face into your neck to hide himself. “is scaring Tae-Tae Eomma, I don’ like it, make ‘op.” you said huffing and holding your brother closer letting him rub his face into your neck seeking your familial scent.

 

What you didn’t see was the exchange your parents had over your head.  Your eomma practically melted and your Appa’s chest filled with such pride and love for his children.

 

“Baby it's not going to stay like this, things will calm down. I promise,” you leaned back into your Eomma's legs still holding your brother and now glaring tiny daggers at every noise.  You saw movement from the corner of your eye and turned to see your Appa crouched down beside the two of you,

 

“what's got you so scared little man? Huh?” he prompted softly coaxing your twin out of his nesting place in your neck to turn his big eyes onto him.

 

“‘angers Appa,” your Appa placed his hand on your brothers head ruffling the dark locks and covering his whole head in the process.

 

“Bud, strangers are just friends we haven't met yet. As long as they smell like pack, you can be friends.  Anyone else and you find help okay?”

 

“and look,” Eomma said crouching as well,

 

“I see Jiminie over there, Tae Tae you had fun playing with Jiminie last time remember?” you felt your brothers worries vanish as he started practically vibrating in your grasp.

 

“MINNIE!” he squealed, as he went to zip toward his new friend,

 

“Taehyung hold your sisters hand at all times young man!” your eomma called, Tae turned back towards you and practically yanked your arm out of its socket as he dragged you giggling along behind him.

 

“Alright Boys and Girls!” You heard a booming loud voice yell, causing you to tense at the sudden noise and move yourself in front of your TaeTae and Jiminie, “all pups please say goodbye to your parents and please stand in a circle around your new favorite teacher right here!”

 

You looked over to where your parents were and they waved at you and your brother causing you to smile brightly and wave back before your brother grabbed your arm and dragged you along behind him. His fears now in the past as his tunnel vision was on his best friend as they rushed on ahead, dragging you behind.

 

The three of you ended up in the makeshift circle, and while Tae and Jiminie shrieked and played around next to you, you watched the rest of the pups slowly trickle into the circle with big eyes.  Your brother had let go of your hand which had left you with a drifting feeling as you took in your surroundings. Looking up at the trees your lips parted in awe at the sheer size and beautiful greens of them.  You have seen the forest before, and had even played in it. But something about this forest smelt different.

 

A small shoulder bumped into you, followed by a soft “Sorry!” bringing you back into reality, you turned towards the loud voices and saw that the parents were now gone and the kids had started to follow the adults into the forestry.  And since your parents were gone and your brother had long since ditched you as he had bounded ahead with his Jimin. You trailed at the back until you reached the destination.

 

-

 

After spending the day in a cabin, learning and playing with shapes and letters, the teachers called you all to stand in a single file line,

 

“alright pups!” teacher Hobi called out, you turned, wide eyes blinking at him as he continued, “it's time for recess!”

 

You had bound outside all excited with your new friends as the outside playtime finally began. Soon after though you found yourself wandering closer towards the looming trees, it really was pretty out and you had never seen this part of the woods before. So you took off your human clothes and changed into your natural form, and sometime later you had arrived in a much darker part of the woods following an invisible trail that only you could see.  Your paws hitting the dirt and a determined wrinkle in your snout.

 

It was when you reached an extra large tree stump that you realized something was wrong, looking up you noticed the tiniest lump of fluff you had ever seen. Ears perked you snuffled over to investigate the new thing that was swaddled in what looked like a pile of ratty clothes.  Curiously you poked the lump with your nose then batted it softly with your paw.

 

Your ears perked slightly at the muffled whine that came from the pile.

 

Immediately you were overwhelmed with sensations as the dark coat came into view. You very quickly wriggled your way into the makeshift nest. And when you met the pups eyes you saw that he was small and his fur was icky. Sniffling along the body in excitement, you felt more than heard the rumble in the smaller whelp. The growling came to a high when you neared the back leg.

 

You felt a small set of teeth sink into the side of your neck, the pups jaw not big enough to fully get your entire neck in it, but enough to cause you to go lax immediately.  You didn't feel scared by the pups’ defense, just immensely relaxed under the smaller’s gentle kneading of their teeth into your throat. You let out a soft whimper followed by a weird throat sound you had never made before. The other pup made a mirroring sound and you felt it along the fur of you neck.  The throat-noise made your tummy feel funny, a good funny. Soon after you felt the grip loosening and you slowly retreated from the grasp, you tail slowly picking up its pace until it was beating against the ground furiously. Straightening your back and extending your neck you reached towards him and bumped foreheads to establish a mental link.

 

 _“Hi! What's your name?”_ your fluffy tail moving faster as theirs started to move as well before slowing to a stop.

 

 _“Jihoon.. I-”_ the pup sniffled, _“I want my eomma!”_ The small whelp started crying brokenly, You huddled around his smaller form and puffed up your chest, turning your snout up you let out the loudest howling wail you could possibly muster calling for help.

 

And that how the pack found you a little while later, curled around the smaller pup licking his back leg to help with the healing.

 

Cause that's what eomma always did when you got hurt, so that must be right.

 

**10.3.18**

 

The car was quiet.

 

“Noona, Hyung I'm sorry,” a heavy sigh escaped your lungs

 

“We know Guk,”

 

_~20 minutes earlier~_

 

“Why are you _like_ this Jeongguk,”

 

You stood next to Jihoon in the door frame of Jeongguk’s dorm pinching the bridge of your nose, letting the air filter out as you tried not to laugh,

 

Campus security certainly wasn’t.

 

“Sir we need you please turn that off,”

 

Jeongguk sat with his back against the headboard on his tiny single bed, completely unbothered by any of the commotion happening around him.

 

“I don't understand the issue, _sir.”_

 

The issue, was that your dearest partner in crime was blasting porn at 3:15 in the morning, and not just any porn, oh no, the most enthusiastic and violent gangbang you had ever been witness to, not that you had ever _participated_ in one… but like it was.. alot of screaming.. and slapping.

 

Anyways.

 

“We will need you to lower the volume of your.. activities.” Big eyes blinked back, a lack of understanding in them as he tilted his head.

 

This shithead was gunna be the death of you.

 

“Sir please cooperate I really don't want to have to file an incident report.”

 

“You know what I find funny _officer_ ,”

 

Oh here we go..

 

..

 

And that's how you ended up with a civil misconduct fine in your pocket and a sulking Jeongguk in the backseat at 3:34am on a Thursday

 

“Gukkie-”

 

“I know Noona, I know.”

 

“You really had to blast the Pornstar knock off of Big Brother, Orgy Finale.”

 

“Yes hyung I did.”

 

“Care to explain why?” you laid a gentle palm on Jihoon's thigh to get him to calm down. Jeongguk may be an insufferable brat, but he's actually rather sensitive when it gets close to his cycle, and you know it's getting close cause you can smell it and it's close to your heat schedule as well.  But as the head alpha it was your job to keep the peace. Even if your hormones were out of whack.

 

“Cause the uh, neighbor guy keeps harassing me, then takes other omega home when I reject him and yeah… It's pretty gross.” your knuckles whitened as they gripped the wheel you took a deep breath through your nose as you cracked your window open slightly.

 

“Jeonggukie,” you asked softly, “Why didn't you tell us about this?” you glanced in the rearview and saw him become uncomfortable under the questioning in the backseat. Your heart lurched at the thought of not being able to comfort him, as a soft whine barely made it past your lips.  You had thought it was lost in the wind but the calm hand placed over your one on Jihoon’s thigh proved otherwise.

 

“Because we have enough problems trying to establish our own territory and-and all this westpack bullshit, that I thought this was no big deal.  That maybe he would just leave me alone when he got bored- but he just… hasn't.”

 

The resounding snarl that followed, caused the car swerve slightly on the deserted road.

 

“and it's not like I can't take care of myself, like I mean seriously Noona I could bench press you easily, it's just, I'm so tired and I don't want to put us in another pack dispute, he's mostly just irritating and I don't want it to be a big deal cause like we have to deal with like much bigger issues and like-”

 

“Guk,” you interjected softly, he stopped his rambling and took a deep breath, “Are you pack?”

 

“yes,”

 

“is he harassing you?”

 

He pauses, then a tentative.

 

“Yes Noona.”

 

“Please tell us when stuff like this happens,” Jihoon interjects, “even if we can’t do anything, at least we know it's happening. What happens if he tries to trigger your heat and suddenly we can't find you ‘cause we don't have any clue as to what's going on Guk.”

 

The car was quiet as you pulled into the long driveway of your newly established pack house.

 

You clicked the remote that was sat on the sun visor and the door slide open to reveal the underground parking you had recently installed the last month due to vandalism attempts.  You rolled into the enclosed space and into your parking spot.

 

“We aren't mad Jeongguk, we’ll send the fine to our lawyers and tell them about everything and see what they can do about restraining order or something.  Maybe bring in pack statutes or something, I dunno, but we will figure things out going forward Guk don't you worry.”

 

A big yawn left the backseat and you popped your door open, and the three of you slid out onto the pavement.

 

“Get out of here pup,” Jihoon teased lightly as he lovingly smacked the back of Jeonguk’s neck as the youngest pranced towards the stairs. You could feel his disgruntled scowl from where you stood.

 

“Not a pup,” he huffed quietly as he ascended the stairs and into the house. You felt a pair of inquisitive eyes on you as you stood by the car and stared at the concrete.

 

Your parents trusted you to take care of the kids.

 

They _trusted_ you.

 

And more importantly the kids trusted you.

 

And you didn't know how this got past you.  This should never have happened, female alphas are supposed to be more perceptive of this kind of thing. Yeah male alphas are good guardians and leaders, but the females are the Primo protectors and caretakers of your race. The reason there were so few left in existence is due to this very fact, they were a threat, and therefore they were exterminated.  

 

And one of your omegas was being harassed under your very nose. Male omegas were up there in rarity as well, cause child bearing males usually died during childbirth if their doctors weren't _extremely_ careful.  Their rarity is the fact that they possess internal and external reproductive organs, it's really weird to think about but also a huge gift, considering that the offspring of omega males possess incredible traits that vary from lineage to lineage.

 

But this was beside the point,

 

You failed to protect him,

 

_Jeongguk_

 

The little boy who used to follow you around like the lost pup he was when you were actual babies, his tail wagging and eyes sparkling.

 

Now grown and the definition of a chaotic gay, the one who bench presses a car like it's nothing.

 

 _He_ was hurting,

 

 _He_ got in trouble.

 

You-

 

“I can literally hear you thinking from here, come on, we'll worry about these things later, I'll send it to them in the morning. For now, we sleep,”

 

Your brows furrowed, but as you opened your mouth to protest-

 

“We'll be fine, come on let's get sleep, don't make me lock you in your room you big dumb alpha.” you snapped out of your panicked stupor,

 

“The fuck you just call me?” Your indignant cry was met by his back as he shuffled towards the stairs, you followed after, undeterred in your complaining.

 

Upon entering the house, you were both met with a comforting silence, everyone was asleep,

 

Well, almost everyone.

 

There was a soft glow of a laptop coming from the living room, kicking your shoes off you flipped Jihoon off (much to his amusement) and padded over to the source.

 

Laying sprawled out on the couch was Seungkwan, legs swaddled in a blanket, and laptop left open on his abdomen. The glow revealed his sleeping face, mouth ajar, a slight whistle leaving his nose.  Rounding the couch you kneeled down next to him and let your hand shift through the hair on his forehead.

 

“Hey,” you whispered fondly as he shifted in his sleep, nose scrunching, “time to go to bed,” his eyes fluttered open, only to immediately shut as he groaned and rolled away, or tried to. “oi.” you said as you shoved him lightly. “I'll even carry you, c'mon I know you’re exhausted.” you said as you slid his laptop to the safety of the coffee table, putting it to sleep.  You turned back and saw him wrinkling his nose in his sleep-like state. Smiling fondly at the younger you lifted him up from his spot on the couch under his knees and back, his upper body lolled into your chest, his soft breaths hitting your neck as you took the steps toward the general bedroom area. Your phone chimed in the silent hallway causing you to cringe slightly, you quietly padded up to the second floor, pressing his door open you silently padded over to his bed and laid him down over the duvet, shuffling him around so he was partially tucked under. Trying not to disturb Seokmin on the far side of the room you snuck out carefully clicking the door closed behind you.

 

Dragging your feet you wandered down the hallway until you were finally faced with your bedroom and with a heavy sigh you entered your nest and let the dreamworld claim you once again, and the real world a forgotten thing of the past.

 

 

[Pintrest.](https://www.pinterest.com/decemberbelle20/home/?sender=653303627103883994&invite_code=3fcd973d8bf249a0b3c2a440cfaad036)  [Spotify.](https://open.spotify.com/user/yougivemea-heart-on/playlist/1SC79uaIWxjCLaJ7hV6W0i?si=AgOh0s2VTnO1iBYoY8hBDA) [Tumblr. ](https://yougivemea-heart-on.tumblr.com/post/183833466333/my-bias-list-33019)


	2. II.

**10.9.18**

 

“I'm just saying, I'd let Wonho raw me.”

 

“.. and while I'm happy that you're comfortable enough in your sexuality to say that, literally no one asked,”

 

Jeongguk waved his hand in dismissal, “bitch please like you wouldn’t bend over if he asked.”

 

“I mean yeah, but don't feel the need to announce it to the world at,” you looked at you phone, “3:00pm on a Tuesday.”

 

“I'm just saying,” he said flippantly as he settled back onto the metal picnic table you were sat at on campus.

 

“What we talkin about?” Seungkwan asked as he plopped himself across from the two of you followed by and exhausted Jennie.

 

“nothi-”

 

“just how I'd let Wonho from Monsta x raw me,”

 

“Mhm preach it sis,” Jennie said before slumping onto the table, Jeongguk gestured at her comment as if that validated him.

 

“I mean let's be real here if any of them told me to bend over I'd ask them how far.” Seungkwan said as opened his book, discussing this as casually as if he was discussing a lecture he just attended, you held up your pen slightly to interject,

 

“while I am all for this good and wholesome discussion, I really am curious, what exactly is it about,” you used your pen to flip over the front of his text book, “calculus 3 that prompted this revelation?”

 

“So basically I was thin-”

 

_“Oof,”_ you were pounced on from behind by a very familiar weight.  Soonyoung leant his weight forward onto you as the conversation continued around you,

 

“How was class?” you asked the lump on your back, He groaned as he made you hold the majority of his weight.  You chuckled and reached up, petting his head as he sagged even more onto your back.

 

“I heard they might be releasing tour dates soon, so hey, your quest to make a baby daddy out of Wonho might actually happen,”

 

“Don’t even joke, Jen, you of all people know my thot-ass would be on that dick faster than you could blink,”

 

“who's dick?” your brother asked as he approached the group with Jimin, fun fact- most people thought that those two were the twins of your pack if they didn't know any better because of how they constantly orbit around each other.

 

The redness that flared on the back of Jeonguk’s neck should not have been as funny as it was.  It wasn't a secret that Junggukkie had the fattest most adorable crush on your twin brother since infancy, (no matter how much he vehemently he denies it.) Ever since he laid his doe eyes on Taehyung at the age of 2, it was all over for him.

 

“Wonho's when MX releases their tour dates,” Seungkwan happily fills in for the suffering Jk, you felt a body slid in next to you and saw it was Minghao, you offered a tired half smile as the conversation continued around you, “we were discussing his most likely bomb stroke game,” both Jimin’s and Taehyung’s eyes light up at this.

 

“why am I friends with you hoes I fuckin-” your phone chimed as the chatter around you continued.

 

[ *Incoming message* ](https://pin.it/fgvsgv2xov6tpl)

 

And that is how you found yourself not 15 minutes later with a bag of your go-to “lure Jihoon out of his studio” food.

 

The bag knocked lightly against the door as you typed in the passcode and swung it open. You saw Seokmin on the opposite side of the glass nodding to what Jihoon was articulating into the mic at the producer's seat you softly closed the door behind you, the movement caused Seokmin to glance up and wave his eyes swimming with relief. Jihoon must have noticed the movement since he looked over his shoulder to see you giving him a fond eyebrow raise of disapproval. His eyes widened as he whipped his head back around, removing his headphone with one hand and reaching for his phone with the other.

 

“oh fuck,” he whispered, then hit the studio button “Seok I'm so sorry, we’re done for the day I didn't realize the time.” Seokmin smiled genuinely, you could see him respond, but the audio was only filters was through the headphones.

 

“You at a place where you can wrap up? We promised a pack run tonight.” Seokmin opened the door from the sound booth with a wide, expectant grin on his face as he looked between the two of you. You turned your glance to Jihoon, food still hanging off your arm as you nodded your head as if to say, _‘its his call.’_

 

With a sigh, Jihoon looks back up from his laptop.

 

“Go, we can schedule another session if we need it later.” the youngest's face was going to split in half at this rate, he grabbed his belongings from the couch in the studio.

 

“Hey the rest of the kids were gunna take the trail back, I told them to wait up for you in case you wanted to join, just throw your stuff in the G, Jimin's got everything ready and waiting,” at that Seokmin literally tore out of the studio, with and enthusiastic _“THANKS NOONA_ ” left in his wake.  You turned to see Jihoon closing the lid to his laptop and unplugging it from its wall and soundboard socket.

 

“Good call sending them on the trail, maybe it will drain some of that extra energy they got,” he started, as the door softly clicked behind the exit of the youngest, “He was practically buzzing the entire time he was in there, if I wasn't so high strung myself I would’ve-”

 

“-Done nothing cause you love that kid and also, alternatively, you’d have to deal with me,” you smiled waving the bag of takeout in front of him as he slid away the rest of his paperwork and cords into his bag, “leggo bitch,”

 

-

 

45 minutes and 2 empty containers later, you pulled up to the front of the main house and saw a hunched figure on the front porch. You exchanged a glance with Jihoon as you killed the engine and the two of you open the doors, Jihoon waits for you to round the car as the two of you watch the figure on the porch stir. You make eye contact with the wolf as both parties stand their ground and let your gaze flick to the emblem on the vest of the wolf. Invisible upon first glance eye you see the slight tint of the emblem of you birth pack.  Alarm shoots through you as you meet the messenger halfway. You drop to your knees as Jihoon places a warm palm on the scruff of your neck, keeping you grounded as you accepted the velvet sack from the front of the scout's vest. You dipped your head in recognition and the wolf did the same. The wolf turned to leave, but not before-

 

“Hobi Oppa?” the wolf stopped in his retreat to look at you, “please tell them that I love them, and we miss them.”

 

“we all do,” Jihoon whispered from above,

 

The wolf gave a slight nod, and with that, he took off and disappeared into the tree line.  With a shaky sigh you let your shoulders sag as you felt his hand squeeze your neck.

 

“Come on,” you said rising quickly and heading back towards your abandoned car, “clearly this is important if they sent scouts.”

 

**12-21-10**

 

“There, now I have actual competition on being the better looking twin,” Taehyung said as he set his bottle of setting spray down.

 

“We literally look the same jackass.”

 

“sure, if I looked in a funhouse mirror.”

 

“STOP IT YOU TWO!” your Eomma shouted from his place down the hall,

 

“Tae-ah” both of you looked up to see your adopted brother/best friend. Standing in the doorway struggling with the suit he was wearing. You felt your heart pick up and if you were in your natural form you were sure that your tail would be wagging. You got up immediately from where you were sitting criss-crossed in front of your twin to help him button his sleeves.

 

“Whoa, you look so different.” Your eyes flit to his with a quirk in your brow. You could feel your brothers smirk from behind you.

 

“yeah she's hot right Hoonie?” You rolled your eyes,

 

“Kim Taehyung,” your eomma stuck his head in the room, “no child of mine is ugly, if I hear this blasphemy again you're grounded.”

 

“Eomma I literally just said she's hot.”

 

“There,” you said, your cheeks heating at being the center of attention. You smoothed out the cuffs and really looked at Jihoon, his blonde hair was parted and gelled. A part of your wolf soul purred at his cleaned up appearance, causing you to blink once and retreated from him and towards the wardrobe where your dress for the evening sat.

 

That had been happening a lot lately, these weird spouts of intense affection when it came to Jihoon, and of course he's been your best friend since forever and you love him, but, you could tell that this wasn't just friendship love... and it was weird. Cause it wasn't even like the flighty crush feeling you remember your other friends telling you about. It was overwhelming as fuck, and actually more than a little terrifying at times.

 

“Eomma can you help me get in this thing,” you asked only a slight whine in attempt to act cute. A thing you and your brother had noticed very early on in your childhood is that your eomma _super weak_ to aegyo, and sure enough not 5 minutes later the boys were cleared out, and you had the room with your eomma standing behind you fussing over your appearance.

 

“What did you want to ask me pup?” Your eyebrows furrowed slightly,

 

“Wha-” your eomma smacked the back of your head, your indignation was ignored as he went back to fixing your hair.

 

“Please you practically shoved Jihoon out of the room earlier, don't think I haven't noticed that you've been doing that recently, you both have actually.” You stayed silent for a moment, contemplating, “if you don't feel comfortable talking with me about it, make sure you find someone who you can, we can find you a counselor or whatever you need, just.. don't let whatever this is damage your bond with your longest friend.” His hands stopped their movements through your hair and you finally made eye contact with him through the mirror.

 

“Eomma its not that I don't want to tell you, I just..” you took a deep breath, trying to settle your anxious pheromone spikes,  “I literally don't know how to start.”

 

Just then there was a soft knock at the door, and after giving you a soft calculating look your eomma spoke up,

 

“We'll be right down,”

 

He gently moved a stray hair off your forehead, which disturbed your thoughts, big eyes looking up at your eomma in question.

 

“Come on Taelyn, let's get this evening over with.  We can talk about more serious matters later, now, we go and present you to the court of elders,” he patted your shoulder before leaving the room, “one headache at a time love. One headache at a time.”

 

**??-??-18**

 

_“Oh my fucking God.”_

 

_the video was grainy at best, but the contents were unmistakable.  Gunfire drowned out the screams and crack of buildings giving way to the orange blaze that lit up the night sky.  You recognized the buildings as one of the land extensions of your maternal pack. A segment of land given to a small group of (usually) younger wolves near a college town or small settlement to give an example of what it would be like to run/live in their own pack some day. Not too dissimilar to your own situation.  The videographer turned slightly to show a girl running wildly across the street before a flurry of gunfire rang out and she went down, the building behind the fallen young wolf almost immediately went up in flames. The camera started shaking and the camera person at that point started running like hell, soon after, the video cut out._

 

 

 

[Pintrest.](https://www.pinterest.com/decemberbelle20/home/?sender=653303627103883994&invite_code=3fcd973d8bf249a0b3c2a440cfaad036) [Spotify.](https://open.spotify.com/user/yougivemea-heart-on/playlist/1SC79uaIWxjCLaJ7hV6W0i?si=2wfQseBqSU2-cT9QBC6jUg) [Tumblr.](https://yougivemea-heart-on.tumblr.com/post/183863467253/my-bias-list-33019)


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More world building, had to finish laying the ground work before diving further into the story so the next chapter things will take off.

**6-2-13**

 

“I'm gunna fling myself off a cliff I swear to god” you mumbled frustrated, you were sweating, school was stupid, and Jimin was a relentless tutor.

 

“Literally chill you'll be fine.” Jimin said from his place at the desk across from the bed where you were perched.

 

“All we've been doing for the past 3 days is study, human schools are the fucking worst.” Jimin just hummed in amusement/agreement as he flipped over your study guide, You paused..

 

“Oh my fucking God, I now understand why they aren't as fertile as we are, stress destroys their bodies chances of reproducing.” the door got knocked open by Taehyung.

 

“You smell."

 

“Bitch?-”

 

“Oh my God I'm gonna beat both of you if you don't focus.” all arguments died on both of your tongues. As the first to present in your friend group, Jimin's Alpha pheromones were no joke. The rest of you still had that -no longer milky but still kinda bland smell- which covered your natural scent until presentation and basically punch everyone in the face with your full on scent.  (At least that's what happened with Jimin)

 

"You're just pissy cause your boyfriend is on the other side of the continent." Your eyes flicked over towards your brother in a glare.

 

"Leave her alone Taehyungie, we need to study."

 

"He's not my boyfriend, I just haven't heard from my best friend in almost a month, I've right to be worried you jackass." Jimin snapped his fingers in front of your face, 

 

"Focus, come on let's finish this review sheet and call it a day." Letting out a sigh you turned back to focus your energy back on Jimin.

 

"Fine hit me let's go," Taehyung mumbled a soft "whatever" and plopped down on the floor by your feet.

 

"Our Continent is split into 2 nations, what are their names"

 

"The Northern Domain and The United Republic."

 

"What is the government of the Northern Domain? And what does that mean."

 

"What kind of question is that?"

 

"Birchenstein's a prick dude, you know he asks these vague ass questions." Taehyung lets out a huff from where he sat.

 

"Glad I don't got him,"

 

"Anyways uhm the Northern Domain is ruled by an absolute Monarchy, and I guess he's asking for the definition?" You looked at Jimin and he shrugged.

 

"That's what I put."

 

"Alright then, it's ah- basically run by a king or queen and that figure alone possesses complete and total control.  They use some bullshit fear of the gods, or.. no "divine right" to basically to make their subjects grovel at their feet.  The First Princess was usurped by her aunt and uncle after her first born and mate murdered during the blood moon, fitting by the way, soon after she was deemed to be unfit for the crown and the two currently serve as King and Queen Regent."

 

"Snakes, the whole lot of them." Taehyung mumbled, Jimin hummed in agreement before he continued.

 

"Alright what is the government of the United Republic?" 

 

"Its-" Pain shot like a bullet through your veins, crippling you on the spot. Your ears ringing as you doubled over in pain.  Nothing made sense, It was like you were underwater and in the desert simultaneously.

 

Your brother was kneeling before you and Jimin had plastered himself against the far wall. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. The cramps were debilitating as you slid onto the floor into your brothers arms you knew you were crying out like an injured pup but you didn't care the last thing you saw before blacking out was your Eomma busting through the door.

 

**8-10-18**

 

The woman in white swept through the halls of the palace, her strides long and the wrinkle in her brow the only visible sign of distress. As she rounded the corner advisors and councilman immediately flanked her chattering frantically in her ear, as she used both hands to fling open the double doors to the main throne room.  “First Princess Chaerin how gracious of you to bestow us with your presence.”

 

“And just what exactly were you hoping to accomplish?” She demanded as both crown regents sat before her on the dais that was hers by birthright, “a war with the south? Are you mad? And you had the audacity to declare me unfit to rule due to grief, well I might say the same to you but for you, due to greed.”

 

“Are you quite done?”

 

“Oh I've got a lot to say to you King  _ Regent _ . None of which can be said in polite company” The man's jaw tightened as she threw the title in his face.

 

“Can the two of you not fight? My word it seems like that's all the two of you do these days, all that stress is not good for the baby.” the queen consort huffed from her place beside her mate, Chaerin subconsciously held her hand to her stomach.

 

“That is right, so beautiful and smart my dear,” the Regent said as he fondly looked at his mate, then his eyes flicked back towards the heavily pregnant Princess in front of them, “You wouldn't want what happened last time to happen again would you?” The hard glint in his eyes froze the Princess on the spot.

 

Silence like a knife cut the room to core,

 

"Surely you are not stupid enough to threaten me in front of a divided court."

 

"Oh please dear you think too highly of yourself, no no no that wasn't a threat," the jovial tone leaves his voice as his gaze pierces the woman before him, "that was just a reminder of what your place is in  _ my _ court, and how you got there. And how it would be a shame if your bastard child was to suffer the same fate as their brother."

 

And she knew, she  _ knew _ it was bait. And yet she bit anyways.

 

"You speak of the crown as if they are one of your omegean consorts you can bully into silence, my child will be your leader, bastard or not. And you know the cost of threatening the crown." The regent motioned for the guardsmen. 

 

"And visiting hours are now over sweetheart, back to your room you unruly mutt."

 

??-??-??

 

Four figures stood clothed in the shadows, a table separates them, standing at the four compass points, one extends their hand forward and reveals a glowing sphere, the soft light illuminates the room and the four stand in silence as the sphere reveals images, still shots of a motion picture.

 

“It seems as though it has begun, despite our best efforts.”

 

“The attack on the colony was just the beginning, the pieces are in place, the fates have played their first card. I just hope that they are ready.”

 

“The Maidens of the four seasons will have found one another soon enough, which means only the moon can see what is to come.  We are running blind for the foreseeable future.”

 

“We do know one thing is for certain, Lupus ad domum alba will fall and they will pay for their crimes in blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing will get better from here I promise 😭😬

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos welcome <3


End file.
